


You didn't Find out?

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [7]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaymi & Chelsea have a chat about baby gender reveal - written as a look back in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't Find out?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run. I do not have a beta, so any spelling / grammar errors, lemme know :/ If you're interested in BEING a beta - please comment!
> 
> Because this is fiction, players, situations, coaching, is all different, because at the time I had written this, the Avs were *afuckingdisasterundersucco* and I just wanted to get out of those thoughts sooo I went for it with whatever I wanted, because, it's fic. Ohkay, so anyways. Enjoy.

**“I still don’t understand why you guys aren’t finding out the sex!”** Chelsea shook her head at Jaymi, still in complete shock that her friend wasn’t finding out.

Jaymi just smiled, playing with her napkin. The girls were out for coffee - coffee for Chels and a smoothie for Jaymi - situated in a nice little nook of the bistro. **“I want to be surprised,”** she smiled sweetly, those big hazel eyes fluttering at her friend as she pushed a strand of her brunette hair out of her face.

 **”And Gabe?”** Chelsea looked at her friend curiously. She couldn’t imagine that he would want to be surprised, considering everything else that was going on in his life. Matt hadn’t wanted to add another element of surprise, needing to plan everything out.

Jaymi chuckled at the question, shaking her head with a small smile, eyes lighting up at just the thought of her husband. **”He wasn’t too sure of it at first, but the idea has grown on him.”**

Chelsea just smiled, not truly believing it at that moment, but more or less on the thought track that Gabe was going along with it. He was too much of a planner to not want to know.

 **”I guess, I just, I remember how Matt and I found out and how exciting it was and all that. But I mean, we didn’t just have the ultrasound tech tell us.”** Chelsea smiled over at Jaymi, obviously recalling the memory well.

 **”OH! That was before you! Duh Chels!** Chelsea beamed, obviously going to launch into her story for Jaymi, her friend sitting back, hands perched on her baby bump as she listened.

* * *

Chelsea remembered the event like it was yesterday. She and Matt had a “Gender Reveal” dinner planned with their closest friends and family. They had sat through what felt like the longest meal ever, to the both of them, before dessert had finally been brought out.

Sitting in the middle of the serving table was a big cake with gorgeous pink and blue decorations with writing. It read, “Ten Little Toes, Boy or Girl, Nobody Knows.” Finally, it was the moment they had all been waiting for. Between the pink and blue M&Ms spread about, the pink and blue balloons, and the various blue and pink accents, Chelsea was all but dying to see what was in that cake. Would there be blue layers, or pink? She didn’t mind either way, but she wanted to know if she had a baby boy or a baby girl growing in her stomach.

Matt had been just as anxious, eagerly pulling his wife up by the hand to go cut their cake, the anticipation growing stronger and stronger. They were so ready to know what that little nugget was, and to welcome that nugget in a few short months.

After what felt like ever, everyone had their glasses filled, eyes on the couple and ears turned on as they watched Matt and Chelsea cut the cake, waiting to see what would come out on the server.

Before she could even slice through the frosting, Chelsea looked up at Matt, eyes sparkling. **”Are you ready, Babe? Our future is in this cake. . . “**

Matt eagerly nodded, his grin growing as he put the cake server in his wife’s hand. **”Do it already! I wanna know!”**

Chelsea had wasted no time after that, sliding the server in, pulling the slice back enough so only she and Matt could see. He looked down, smiling big, while Chelsea squawked and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. Matt embraced his wife, rubbing her lower back with a hand as he held the cake server up for everyone to see, the blue layers very obviously there in between the white.

There were cheers and hollers from the team, everyone so excited, but none of them as thrilled as Matt and Chelsea. With a big smile, he leaned down and kissed his bride, hugging her close, whispering in her ear. **”A boy, Chels. We have a boy in here,”** he rubbed her stomach gently, rocking her back and forth.

Chelsea had her face tucked under his chin as she hugged Matt, so overcome with emotion. **”Our baby’s a boy, Matty. . . a little boy.”** Matt hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head, the two of them having a private moment in the commotion of everyone celebrating. Matt held his wife close, rubbing her back as they enjoyed just the two of them for a few moments.

 **”Do you think you can handle both of us?”** Matt smiled down at his wife with those sweet eyes, the love he had for his wife and their growing family evident.

 **”I can’t wait to have two boys in my house,”** Chelsea leaned up to kiss Matt, ever so gently as she hugged him closer.

To the two of them, it was a wonderful surprise to know what that little bundle was going to be, and to be able to share the moment with their favorite people, that was even better.

* * *

Jaymi sat in her chair rubbing her belly as she had listened to Chelsea describe her experience, eyes bright and shining. **”Awe, Chels! That’s so cute, and such a good idea!”**

The other woman just smiled, looking at her hands for a moment. **”One of my top moments. Probably, number three, if I think about.”**

Tilting her head, Jaymi looked over curiously, **”What are the top two?”**

 **”Marrying the love of my life, and holding our son for the first time,”** she smiled fondly, obviously the memory replaying in her mind once more.

After a few minutes of silence, Chelsea looked back up at Jaymi. **”There’s nothing like holding your baby for the first time. There’s this instant love that you didn’t even know was possible. People tell you it’ll happen, and you just kind of, nod and smile and go on with your day, but they’re right, Jayms. Loving Matty and loving Josh, are two completely different kinds of love. I never thought that would be the case either, but it is, and my love for both has strengthened my love for the other. Those two boys have my heart, and there’s no way I could ever turn away. You’ll see soon, just you wait. When you hold your baby for the first time, you’ll have a whole new kind of love to keep, and you’ll love Gabe even more because of that baby.”**

With a big grin, Jaymi took a drink of her smoothie. **”I think it’s a boy…”**

Chelsea just laughed, shaking her head, **”And what does Gabe think?”**

 **”He’s 98% sure that it’s a girl. . .and that her name is going to be CiCi Michelle,”** Jaymi grimaced as she said the name, shaking her head.

Oh yes, husbands and names, Chelsea understood that very well. In fact, Matt had wanted to name their son Slasher, but that had been vetoed by her early on. **”Hey, at least he doesn't want to name the baby something ridiculous, like, Tango or Checque or Slasher.”** She teased Jaymi with a smile, more than understanding the passion their husbands had for such things.

 **”Oh god, he’s probably going to want to name a boy Stanley or Calder.”** She shook her head, rubbing at her face.

Chelsea reached over and rubbed Jaymi’s hands. **”Girl, Matt wants to name anything female Hali after Haliburton. . . and any new dog Brampton. . . “**

Jaymi just laughed, shaking her head. **”Boys.**


End file.
